Ko Urashima
Ko Urashima (Urashima Ko, 太郎 子) is the villain protagonist of Tamatebako. He's a Genin-level Missing Ninja from Arainamigakure and the current reincarnation of Daibadatta. Much like his previous incarnations, he strongly opposes the very idea of the Unification of the Ninja World. In his case, it's because he firmly believes unification will lead to the destruction of the national individualism he's grown to love. In order to consolidate his opposition, Ko refounded the Kamikaze. Background Unbeknownst to naught but a select few, Ko is an illegitimate son of a Sunagakure kunoichi named Heisabanri and the Water Daimyō himself. In an attempt to ensure that his infidelity remained relatively unknown, the Water Daimyō tasked Kirigakure with Heisabanri's assassination. Not long after Ko's birth aboard an Arainamigakure vessel named the Chiyodagata, Kirigakure would boldly stage a hostile boarding. During the resultant confrontation between Arainamigakure and Kirigakure, Heisabanri would use the Transformation Technique (Romaji: Henge no Jutsu, Kanji: 変化の術) to feign an overdue pregnancy. She would then proceed to confront Kirigakure alongside Arainamigakure. After Kirigakure's defeat, Heisabanri would abandon Ko within the personal quarters of Nettaiteikiatsu Koka himself. She would then take her leave from the Chiyodagata while continuing to feign an overdue pregnancy in order to deceive Kirigakure into believing that Ko had not yet been born. Upon discovering Ko within the confines of his personal quarters, Koka-ue would waste absolutely no time in bringing Ko aboard the Kotetsu and then convincing Taro Urashima and Toyotama-hime Urashima into adopting him. It was at this time that Ko would receive his name from Otohime Urashima of all people. As a six-year-old, Ko would begin to be tutored by Otohime. As a fourteen-year-old, Koka-ue would pull some strings in order to give Ko the unique experience of having his Genin Exam (Arainamigakure) conducted by a jonin from Sunagakure - Baki - rather than Arainamigakure. During this time, Ko would be awestruck by the extreme differences between Arainamigakure and Sunagakure while Heisabanri would be privileged with the chance to watch the son she abandoned pass the Genin Exam. Not long after he passed his Genin Exam, Ko would decide to become a freelance mercenary for the sole purpose of traveling the world and admiring the variety of its many civilizations. With the blessings of his adoptive family, Ko leave the Kotetsu and set out to the continental mainland. During his first two years as a mercenary, Ko would inadvertently develop a rivalry with Kougaiji Tessen of all people. The sheer intensity of their rivalry earned him the title of Second Coming of Hashirama Senju (Literal English: Second Coming of Senju Hashirama, Romaji: Senju Hashirama no Sairai, Kanji: 千手柱間の再来) and Kougaiji the title of Second Coming of Madara Uchiha (Literal English: Second Coming of Uchiha Madara, Romaji: Uchiha Madara no Sairai, Kanji: うちはマダラの再来). As a result of having built such a stellar reputation for himself, he unintentionally garnered the attention of Heisabanri. His blood mother... Personality and Relationships Abilities As to be expected of the adoptive son of simple fishers, Ko was never an individual who any one would have remarked as having been exceptionally talented. Though Ko may have always had a knack for understanding the principles behind the performance of jutsu, the application of his knowledge has always been a great struggle for Ko. As a matter of fact, Ko's inability to perform jutsu of any kind was to the extent where even Otohime wasn't at all confident in his ability to pass a Genin Exam until he was a fourteen-year-old. Since the average student of Otohime passes his or her Genin Exam as a nine-year-old, that means Ko "graduated" a whopping five years behind those who would grow up to become cannon fodder. Fortunately for Ko, his lack of talent wasn't at all an indication of a lack of potential. Even though he may have done so at a much slower pace than the geniuses, Ko still managed to develop into a fine shinobi. Not only that, but Ko even managed to become a finer shinobi than most of the individuals whom had looked down upon him as a talentless hack. This is due to the fact that his slow-but-steady growth took him a lot further than the rapid growth of his detractors. Chakra Contrary to popular belief, Ko's chakra isn't any more potent than the chakra of the average shinobi. He also doesn't have a reserve of it that is any larger than what you would expect from just about any veteran shinobi. However, Ko is consistently noted to be in possession of an outright monstrous amount of control of his chakra. In fact, a great many have come to consider his chakra control to be worthy of being described as perfect. The flawlessness of his chakra control is vast to make people simply assume that he has a preference for genjutsu of all things. It has also caused him to be mistaken for being a medical ninja or even a sensor-type ninja. Such chakra control allows Ko to make use of his jutsu through either the performance of hand seals with naught but a single hand or without assistance from any hand signs at all! It's also the secret to his stamina in battle, for it allows him to use a jutsu through the use of only the necessary amount of chakra. Taijutsu Ko's taijutsu is notably undeveloped. Though he has been known to take advantage of his sizable physique to single-handedly toss people with an absurd amount of force, he's almost never took the initiative to engage someone in hand-to-hand combat. Instead preferring to make use of his ninjutsu and or weaponry. Ninjutsu Much to the surprise of everyone whom knew him as a failure, Ko's forte is his ninjutsu of all things. Initially, he was knowledgeable of a large assortment of ninjutsu. But at the same time he was truly and utterly incapable of applying his knowledge in any form or fashion. He just couldn't get the hang of performing hand seals and the sensation of molding chakra was as alien to him as sight was to the blind. After a total of ten years of the hardest of work, Ko finally managed to attain the skill he needed to apply all of the information he had accumulated over the years. And the moment he begun to do so, was the moment Ko began to develop into one of the most powerful individuals to have ever taken a step upon the soil of the Ninja World. Space-Time Clone Technique Without a shadow of a doubt, the Space-Time Clone Technique (Romaji: Jikuu Bushin no Jutsu) is Ko's most iconic ninjutsu. It allows him to duplicate his presence onto another position within the space-time continuum. Contrary to the implications of its name, its use doesn't produce any sort of clone of Ko. Instead, it simply allows Ko to be located at more than one position at a time. Unlike a clone, each presence of Ko is managed by the self-same consciousness. As a result, any information that is obtained by one presence will be obtained by all of other presences at the exact moment it was obtained by the first presence. The same concept applies to experience as well. There is also the fact that each presence is technically the very same being. Thus any action taken by one presence will affect all of the presences. If one presence performs the hand seals of a jutsu, then another presence will be able to benefit from the performance in spite of the fact that it wasn't that presence which conducted the performance. Unfortunately, there is a huge drawback. Any damage taken by one presence will be taken by all of the presences. And since the presences share the same reserve of chakra, it's possible for that reserve to be quickly depleted by the strain of having to defend each and every presence. Summoning Technique During his time as a mercenary, Ko took an immediate liking to the Summoning Technique (Romaji: Kuchiyose no Jutsu). Though Ko would not be able to make competent use of it until years later, he still made a habit of performing it for the company it could provide him with. Ko has an affinity for all of the species and breeds of the Mustelids (Romaji: Itachi, Kanji: イタチ). At first he could only manage to summon the most docile of weasels - which are few and . But as of now, he can summon even the most vicious of the wolverines. Nature Transformation Not long after he became competent in actually using ninjutsu, a sixteen-year-old Ko begun to delve into Nature Transformation (Romaji: Seishitsu Henka). Through the not-so-kindly aid of his older sister, he quickly managed to discover that he had an affinity for Lightning Release. Over the next two years, Ko took it upon himself to experiment with the Lightning Release rather than simply master the Lightning Release's use. As a result, Ko has managed to invent a rather large number of Lightning Release Ninja Techniques (Romaji: Raiton Ninjutsu). Lightning Release: Summoning Technique, Thunder Beast The Lightning Release: Summoning Technique, Thunder Beast (Romaji: Raiton: Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Raijuu) is Ko's unique variation of the Summoning Technique. Much like the Summoning Technique, it'll conjure a mustelid to Ko's location. However, unlike the Summoning Technique, it'll also enshroud the conjured mustelid within an "armor" of electricity which functions much exactly like the "armor" of electricity that A produces with his Lightning Release Armour. Utilization of this ninjutsu allows Ko to empower his mustelids to the point where they'll be more than capable of warding off just about any attempt to confront him face-to-face. Lighting Release: Divine Punishment Lighting Release: Divine Punishment (Romaji: Raiton: Tembatsu) was designed to be a follow-up to the utilization of Lightning Release: Summoning Technique, Thunder Beast. Any individual that is physically contacted by a creature whom was summoned through the use of Lightning Release: Summoning Technique, Thunder Beast will be marked with the Thunder Beast's Seal (Romaji: Raijuu no Fuuin) as a direct result of the physical contact. Once Ko has performed the necessary hand seals, he can generate a bolt of lightning that'll relentlessly seek after the individual by following the Thunder Beast's Seal that the individual is marked with. Lightning Release: Space-Time Clone Technique, The Harmony of Yin and Yang Energies The Lightning Release: Space-Time Clone Technique, The Harmony of Yin and Yang Energies (Romaji: Raiton: Jikuu Bushin no Jutsu, Inyouwagou) is Ko's unique variation of the Space-Time Clone Technique and, without a shadow of a doubt, Ko's most powerful JUTSU in general. Much like the Space-Time Clone Technique, it'll duplicate Ko's presence onto another position within the space-time continuum. However, unlike the Space-Time Clone Technique, it also does two other things. The first of these things is that it bestows all of his Physical Energy (Romaji: Shintai Enerugī) onto one presence and all of Ko's Spiritual Energy (Romaji: Seishin Enerugī) onto another. Because both presences are the very same being by all technicalities, such a division doesn't affect Ko in the slightest. The first thing it does is electrically charge the Physical Energy (Romaji: Shintai Enerugī) and the Spiritual Energy (Romaji: Seishin Enerugī) that constitutes Ko's chakra. The Physical Energy will be positively charged while the Spiritual Energy will be negatively charged. The second thing it does is bestow all of the Physical Energy onto one presence and all of the Spiritual Energy onto another. Because both presences are the very same being by all technicalities, such a division doesn't affect Ko in the slightest. At his own volition, Ko will dispel the presence that is in possession of the Spiritual Energy. Immediately after Ko does so, the Negatively Charged Spiritual Energy will instantaneously come to possess enough of an attraction to Ko's Positively Charged Physical Energy to impel it into rushing towards Ko at the incomprehensible speed of actual lightning! Anything and or anyone that comes into contact with the Negatively Charged Spiritual Energy will have a vast amount of its Physical Energy stripped from it. Under normal circumstances, the loss of so much Physical Energy is more than enough to decimate an entity. To make matters worse, the return of the Negatively Charged Spiritual Energy will promptly result in Ko being empowered by all of the Physical Energy that the Negatively Charged Spiritual Energy has managed to accumulate. This jutsu makes being in-between Ko and an additional presence of his a mistake that only a select few can afford to make. And even those few can't afford to make such a mistake a multiple number of times... The only real weaknesses to this technique is its linear range. There is also the fact that it leaves Ko comatose during the time it takes for the Negatively Charged Spiritual Energy to rush back to Ko. However, there aren't many whom are quick enough to take advantage of such a short-lived coma. Dōjutsu (Senkunome) As a direct result of his status as a reincarnation of Daibadatta, Ko has always been a possessor of the Senkunome. However, Ko did not awaken his Senkunome until some ways into Part II. Where he begun to associate unification with conformity. And as a result, he dedicated his life to opposing any and all attempts to unify the Ninja World. Though Ko has an extreme fondness for Blood, it's exceedingly rare for him to make use of Ajatasattu. Ko also avoids the Sembotsusha no Hempu with a passion; however, he has developed a more favorable variation of it though. Space-Time Clone Technique, Return of the Persons Whom Have Fallen in Battle The Space-Time Clone Technique, Return of the Persons Whom Have Fallen in Battle (Romaji: Jikuu Bushin no Jutsu, Sembotsusha no Hempu) is Ko's personal variant of the Sembotsusha no Hempu. After utilizing the Space-Time Clone Technique to duplicate his presence onto another position within the space-time continuum, Ko will perform the Sembotsusha no Hempu as a means of allowing the consciousness of one of his former incarnations to take control over the presence. This grants Ko the advantages of the Sembotsusha no Hempu with none of the disadvantages. Though Ko still has to deal with the disadvantages of the Space-Time Clone Technique. Part I ''A Storm Brewing in the Mist'' 'The Beginning' After an entire month of backbreaking work on his performance of ninjutsu, a sixteen-year-old Ko finally deems himself ready to confront Kougaiji Tessen mano-a-mano. During the following battle, he manages to confound Kougaiji Tessen with all of his improvements as a shinobi. He then defeats Kougaiji Tessen with a deceptive combination of Space-Time Clone Technique and Lightning Ball. Not long after he is paid for his assistance in the liberation of the Village of Flood Control (Romaji: Chisui no Sato, Kanji: 治水の郷), Ko is confronted by a woman who identifies herself as Heisabanri. Heisabanri offers Ko employment as a temporary agent of an organization she refers to as the Kamikaze. Because he doesn't have any other employment offers at the time, Ko decides to accept Heisabanri's offer. Heisabanri takes Ko to a facility located within the confines of the Land of Wind. There Ko is very much surprised to meet Baki once again. Ko asks his Genin Examiner what business a Sunagakure shinobi would have with Kamikaze, and Baki answers by stating that Kamikaze is Sunagakure's last chance to avoid the use of a last resort. Baki then goes on to explain that Sunagakure plans on blackmailing the Water Daimyō into providing Sunagakure with some of the necessary funding that the Wind Daimyō has retracted from them. Ko then proceeds to question Baki about how a warrior-type shinobi such as himself could be of any use in such an operation. And Heisabanri answers that they'd like for him to escort an illegitimate daughter of the Water Daimyō to the Land of Water. Ko can't but to question the wisdom in taking your only bargaining chip into enemy territory, so Baki explains that the Water Daimyō will only believe what he has seen. Heisabanri then goes on to explain that the girl herself isn't their bargaining chip, but rather the knowledge of the girl's very existence is. If such knowledge were to ever go public, the Water Daimyō's precious reputation as a faithful husband would be irrevocably smeared. Baki then goes on to say that at the moment, the Water Daimyō believes that Kamikaze is simply attempting to take advantage of a prevalent rumor. However, once he has seen the girl with his own eyes, he'll realize that Kamikaze has actual PROOF of his infidelity. And thus he'll be forced to take their demands for a ransom seriously. Or face the DIRE consequences. Ko inquires about why his infidelity would be that big of a deal considering the fact that it's pretty much standard practice for a daimyō to have concubines. Heisabanri then explains that the current daimyō isn't a blood relative of the former daimyō. Instead, he is the former daimyō's son-in-law. The husband to the former daimyō's beloved daughter. A former daimyō who is still alive and would be more than happy to displace his son-in-law with his equally beloved grandson if he is ever given the chance. A chance that would be given to the former daimyō on a silver platter if word of the Water Daimyō's infidelity were to get out. It's at this time that Meikyoushisui makes her entrance. As she does so, Baki introduces her as the Water Daimyō's illegitimate daughter and the woman he is entrusting to his care. Mei states that her only desire is to be reunited with her Hitofusa-kun. Before Ko can question Mei about this, Baki scolds Mei. Telling the girl that some words are MUCH better off left unspoken. 'The Middle' At Ko's insistence, Ko and Mei stowaway on some fishers' vessel rather than take an actual ferry. Their journey to the Land of Water goes uninterrupted until, much to Ko's displeasure, Kougaiji Tessen abruptly launches an assault upon the fishers' vessel. In order to prevent the vessel from being sunk, Ko is forced to expose his presence to the fishers as he engages Kou in yet another battle. Ko asks Kou if he has been hired by anyone from the Land of Water this time around. Much to Ko's annoyance, Kou answers that he simply tracked Ko down for a rematch. Ko scolds Kou, proclaiming that battles aren't supposed to be a game. Kou then points that the use of supposed implies that their battles ARE just a game to them. Kou then demands that Ko plays with him before he begins to assault Ko with the Iron Fan Technique's Storm Area (Romaji: Tessenjutsu no Boufuuiki, Kanji: 鉄扇術の暴風域). As Ko struggles to use his shakujō to defend himself from Kou's barrage of tessen, Mei exposes her presence to the fishers. Mei then proceeds to perform the Water Release, Water Dragon Bullet Technique (Romaji: Suiton, Suiryūdan no Jutsu, Kanji: 水遁水龍弾の術) in an attempt to wash Kou off of the fishers' vessel into the sea. At the very last minute, Kou manages to unseal a Fire Release from a number of his tessen. As a result, Mei's Water Release, Water Dragon Bullet Technique is partially evaporated just enough to allow Kou to avoid being swept underwater. Whilst he is standing upon the surface of the sea, Kou comments that Ko's girlfriend is a feisty one. Ko and Mei deny having such a relationship in unison, provoking laughter from Kou as they do so. A peeved Ko then attempts to Lightning Ball Kou, but Kou easily avoids all of Ko's many Lightning Balls by jet-skiing along the sea. Kou then retaliates with a Fire Release, Great Fireball Technique (Romaji: Katon, Gōkakyū no Jutsu, Kanji: 火遁豪火球の術). As Ko flies into a panic at the very sight of the Great Fireball, Mei wills a Water Release, Water Formation Wall (Romaji: Suiton, Suijinheki, Kanji: 水遁水陣壁) into being with naught but a mere lift of her hands into the air. The Water Formation Wall blocks the Great Fireball with little to no trouble, prompting a gawk from Kou as it does so. As Kou wanders aloud if it's really a good idea to try to take on Ko and his girlfriend at the same time, Ko is visibly pissed off. With no hesitation, Ko summons an electrical wolverine. The wolverine immediately flashes towards Kou like a bolt of lightning, roughly tackling Kou into a skid along the ocean's surface. While Kou remains paralyzed from the resultant electrocution, a mark appears on Kou's chest. Kou only has time to curse before Ko evokes the Lightning Release, Divine Punishment. As Kou is blasted into the depths of the sea by a strike of lightning, Ko urges the fishers to make haste to the Land of Water if they'd like to see their last of Kou. The fishers agree without argument. 'The End' Part II Near the beginning of his fifth year away from home, Ko would finally return to the Kotetsu. Not long after, he would discover that Ronin Wangetsujou was attempting to legitimize Arainamigakure by leading Arainamigakure into conforming to the international standards of how a ninja village should operate. Perceiving such conformity as the destruction of Arainamigakure's national individualism, Ko would become absolutely livid with Ronin. In order to combat Ronin's influence as the Second Ensuikage (Kanji: 二代目塩水影, Romaji: Nidaime Ensuikage, English: Second Brine Shadow), he refounded Kamikaze as a political party which fights for the preservation of Arainamigakure's national individualism. Eventually, Ko would expand Kamikaze into an international organization which works to promote national individualism by instigating conflicts that'll widen the division between nations... Legacy Trivia *'Ko' can be considered to be afflicted with the Curse of Hatred. For it was his love for the differences between nations that drove him into hating those whom he feared were going to bring about the destruction of national individualism. And it was his hatred for the aforementioned individuals that drove him into becoming a full-fledged criminal. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Villain Protagonists Category:Human Category:Male Category:Ninja Category:Arainamigakure Ninja Category:Powerhouse411